


It Was Only Meant For You (Luke Hemmings Imagine)

by fading_into_the_night



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, 5sos fluff, 5sos imagine, 5sos imagines, 5sos preference, 5sos preferences, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Michael clifford imagine, ashton irwin imagine, calum hood imagine, luke hemmings imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fading_into_the_night/pseuds/fading_into_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last day before exams, you find out that your boyfriend of three years, Luke Hemmings, has had his nudes stolen off a phone he had accidentally left on an airplane months prior to the leak. He texts you in a panic worried that you are going to break up with him, and you comfort him saying that you can't blame him since you had asked him for the pictures while he had been worlds away on tour. Once you're done calming him down, you walk back to your apartment and begin to feel the weight of the situation of your shoulders as bystanders snicker at you, having seen the leaked photos themselves. Then, Luke ends up comforting you. </p><p>(not smut at all haha)</p><p>That's just an fyi because this probably sounds like smut but it's actually just kind of cheeky and fluffy haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only Meant For You (Luke Hemmings Imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> NOT SMUT SO IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR SORRY

As you sat in some rock-hard chair in your Calculus 300 class, all you could think about was how excited you were for the weekend. The last week had been absolute hell, between preparing for exams, taking exams, and finally finishing your massive project that was due for a project for your English Composition class, you had been swamped to say the least. While your time slot for the math final had been two and a half hours, everyone in the class had finished in 2 hours. According to University policy, however, no one was allowed to leave their exam room until the time session was up. As a result, all the nerds, including yourself, were on your phones mindlessly scrolling through various social media platforms in an attempt to bring your brains back down from the high level math problems you had been doing for the last two hours. 

Suddenly, texts began pouring into your phone. You had turned your phone off during the final to save its batter, and now that you were turning it back on, you were suddenly seeing all of the texts you had been receiving since the exam began. The first one was from Luke:

L: Hey babe, just wanted to say that I hope your final goes well ;) I’m sure you will ace it. See you in a few days xx  
You smiled to yourself as you realized how lucky you were to have a boy like him in your life. As you went to check your other messages, you suddenly noticed that during the exam period you had received over thirty texts, all from different people. This wasn’t your typical group message bombardment.  
The first text was from your closest friend from back home:  
(y/f): I mean you always said it was big but wow umm how are you holding up?

You scrunched your face in confusion as you re-read the text a few times. You then scrolled down to the next text, this time from your cousin:

(y/cousin's name): I’m so sorry about this whole thing, I can’t even imagine how you feel. Don’t be embarrassed okay? I just heard people talking about it in front of me in the cafeteria at Uni and the one girl said that you’re one lucky girl :) stay positive!

By now you were dumbfounded and decided to check your conversation with Luke to see if any more texts had come through from him… sure enough there were thirteen:  
L: I AM SO SORRY  
L: BABE IT WASN’T ME I SWEAR TO GOD  
L: REMEMBER WHEN I LEFT MY PHONE ON THAT PLANE A FEW MONTHS AGO?  
L: I mean I’m assuming that’s how the pictures got released because that’s the only way this could have happened. Like you’re the only person I send them to, obviously and I know that you didn’t tweet the pictures out. Once these things get released it’s impossible for us to track who did it because the picture is everywhere. 

As you continued to read the texts, you knew exactly what he was referring to. Your heart immediately sank as you continued to read them. 

L:Oh god babe my mum is going to kill me  
L: You’re going to kill me  
L:I am so sorry I don’t even know what to tell you… at least they didn’t have any pictures of you because I never save them just in case this ever were to happen. Plus it’s too tempting you know?  
L: God I’m so dumb I am so sorry, love. This was obviously an accident… I just hate that this is going to rub off onto your reputation like you don’t deserve this.  
L: But seriously what is my mum going to say?  
L: WHAT IS YOUR MUM GOING TO SAY?  
L: OH SHIT (y/n) WHAT IS YOUR WHOLE FAMILY GOING TO SAY?  
L: NOW THEY’RE GOING TO KNOW WE AREN’T VIRGINS OH MY GOD I CAN’T GET ANOTHER SEX TALK LOVE I CAN’T BEAR ANOTHER SEX TALK FROM LIZ HEMMINGS. THE FIRST ONE SCARRED ME ENOUGH… SHE USED SO MANY DETAILS  
L: OH GOD BABE I AM SO SORRY THAT I DID THIS TO OUR RELATIONSHIP  
L: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON’T BREAK UP WITH ME

As soon as you were done scrolling through the texts, you immediately exited the conversation and pulled up your twitter app. There were thousands of mentions in your notifications. You clicked on one of the tweets you were mentioned in that had hundreds of retweets and thousands of favorites …only to see a very… intimate photo of your boyfriend filling the screen. You immediately exited the app before anyone sitting around you could see the photo too, fully aware that they would most likely come about the photo later that night when the story broke on the news. 

You and Luke had been dating for just over three years, ever since the summer before you left for Uni and he left for his band’s first headline world tour. You had been acquaintances for almost your entire life; living across the street from each other in Sydney ever since you moved there in first grade. While you had held a few conversations with him over the years, it was not until you had held a summer-kick-off bonfire in your backyard the night before graduation that you two had truly gotten to know each other on a personal level.

Once everyone had gone home, you were left inside cleaning up the disaster your friends had caused, when the doorbell rang. Standing at the door, wearing a simple black hoodie and dark jeans, was Luke. He explained that while he had wanted to come over earlier for the bon-fire, he had been stuck helping his mother tidy up her classroom for the summer and had lost track of time. You explained that many people had come and that it was not problem considering that you would surely have many more fires throughout the summer. You invited him inside to drink a beer while you finished tidying up the kitchen and backyard. He had helped you, and after a few beers, confessed that despite the fact that you had never been very close, he had always had a crush on you. 

From that night on, you and Luke had a blossoming relationship. You had spent the entire summer together; tanning, swimming, golfing, “banding” and bonding with his best mates… etc. Through lots of skype sessions, random surprise visits, long holiday breaks, and lots of plane travel, your and Luke’s relationship had managed to survive the last three years without much difficulty. That’s why, even though leaked nudes would most definitely cause a bump in the road of your relationship, you knew that Luke and you would survive this. 

You quickly went to send him a text, in order to remind of him of this fact… as he had a tendency to get rather panicky whenever he sensed a fight brewing. 

Y: Babe, I just saw the photo. Hey I’m sorry the photo got released, but we will be okay alright? Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere okay? I asked you to send the photo a while back. I mean I as desperate and you were on tour… I don’t regret anything because I had needed you that night… anyway since I asked for it, I can’t really yell at you for them being released. Don’t get me wrong, I’m pissed and really embarrassed that your junk is all over the internet, but not at you. Whoever took the photo off your phone, however, I have a massive beef with. 

Luke quickly responded:

L:Oh my god, thanks babe I love you so much. I can’t apologize enough for this happening. But really what are we going to do about our parents? 

You smiled at how adorably awkward your boyfriend was around the topic of sex, despite the fact that you were each twenty one and had lost your virginities to each other well over two years ago. You immediately wrote a text back:

We’ve been together for three years, hemmo, I’m pretty sure our parents know we aren’t virgins…

L: well… about that…

You: HEMMO WHAT DID YOU DO

L: don’t get pissed… I may or may not have told Liz that you and I were saving ourselves for marriage…

Y: WHEN AND OH MY GOD WHY WOULD YOU EVEN TALK TO LIZ ABOUT SEX IN THE FIRST PLACE????? AND WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER THAT LIE?

L: I’m sorry :(((( we were watching some movie where a girl got knocked up and she kept hinting about how important it was to have safe sex and I just got like really nervous awkward which I do a lot and like it just slipped out… like a few months ago.

Y: I forgive you but god, really? We’ve literally been having sex for over two years babe c’mon

L: oh I know ;)

Y: and now everyone in the world has seen your dick. Ya… one more thing the media has taken from me… first the privacy of our relationship… then the privacy of my own life…. And now they even know what you look like down there

By now, you were actually starting to become rather frustrated with the situation. Luckily it was right about that moment that the clock struck noon, signaling that your exam session was officially over, so your professor wished you all a fantastic break and let you leave. On the way back to your apartment that was just off campus, you could see many looks burning holes through you. Many of the bystanders did not even attempt to conceal their states, just blatantly looking at you. You were used to many stares from people on campus, as 5SOS’s popularity grew exponentially, but today’s stares were much more intense and held a lot of judgment. While you couldn’t make out the entire conversation between the two girls walking behind you, you managed to make out them saying your name followed by “slut” and Luke’s name as well.  
Once you arrived back to your apartment, you slammed the door shut and crawled into bed, climbing under the covers and beginning to sob. Within moments, your phone began to ring next to you. Knowing it was 

Luke who knew your exam was now finished and you would be free to talk, you answered the phone, sobbing onto the screen.

“No babe don’t cry. I just read your text…” he breathed into the line. You could tell based on his quivering voice, that he was beginning to cry as well.

“Luke everyone here is looking at me like I’m some slut and I don’t like it, I mean it’s not like they’ve ever sent and received nudes before…. Ugh I mean they’re being so hypocritical. I’m the one in a serious relationship and not just you know hooking up with every guy I see around campus. And now they’ve all seen your dick. My cousin even texted me saying that people at her school were complimenting how big you are. Like how is that fair? How come they get to see your junk? You’re my boyfriend not theirs.”

Luke chuckled into the call, causing you to roll your eyes in annoyance, “but love you’re forgetting one very important fact….”

“And what is that hemmo?” you sneered into the phone. 

“You’re the only one who gets to see it in person… and that’s what really matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DID YOU THNK? LET ME KNOW :)


End file.
